


Silk

by What_Is_Effort



Category: Good Omens (TV), Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angel Agent Stone, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Robotnik, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, He is a spider demon, M/M, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Good Omens, Secret Identity, Stone's name is Avniel, This is a Good Omens AU just to be clear, but I use Stone mainly, fuck Gabriel and his lil troupe I hate them all, i have no idea what i am doing oh god, my beta is like robotnik - non existent, occasionally nicebotnik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_Is_Effort/pseuds/What_Is_Effort
Summary: Somewhere on Earth, there was another angel and demon duo. One that hadn't spent many centuries together, but nonetheless transcended the laws of good and evil.---Avniel (now Agent Stone) is an angel, ordered by his superiors to watch over the spider demon leading the government astray.Robotnik is a demon, fueled by a hatred towards the humans who made him fall.Together, they learn that God's plan isn't written in stone. It's written in silk.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So uh.. Good Omens AU anyone? this is one of the rare occasions where im writing a multi-chapter fic - last time I did this it was pre-2017. I have no idea what I am doing. Help.

Avniel, for the majority of his life, had been cast aside in favour of other angels. Sure, he'd perform the odd miracle down on Earth, but that was once every 50 years or so. The rest of the time he was stuck in Heaven filing papers on who the good for nothing scum down in Hell had corrupted. Occasionally he'd be told to help out with dispatching corporations to angels who had previously been in an accident that wasn't their fault. 

_God, it was boring._ He was very capable of doing field work, thank you very much. Take that angel down in Britain! Avniel could do that - whatever that was! But no, he was stuck in a blinding white office 24/7. Doing paperwork, the most entertaining thing known to man.

Then, it happened. All of his wishes had come true! He was being sent to Earth until further notice!

Avniel would've fainted from excitement, had he been human. But instead, he listened intently to his task.

"We need you to track and report back on the demon known as Robotnik. You will do this by acting as his employee," they had told him.

Despite the fact that at one point all demons were once angels, Avniel had no idea who this 'Robotnik' guy was. Sure, he recognised the name - the demon had a long line of corruptions - all to do with the American government. Evidently, the dude was smart, and extremely good at what he did.

The job was simple. Watch over him and pretend to be his new assistant. Find out how he was corrupting the government. Report back on anything he thought was useful.

"Do NOT speak to him outside of your objective. He will corrupt you with sin and She will have no choice but to make you fall," they advised.

And so, with an updated corporeal body, Avniel became Agent Stone.

Then, Agent Stone met Dr. Ivo Robotnik.

The first thing Stone noticed was the doctor's eyes. Despite the fact that he had obviously tried to hide them with a pair of shades, Stone could make out four pairs of dark, tired eyes. Of course, a human wouldn't be able to tell - they had much simpler minds. But unfortunately, Stone knew what traits demons usually held. Weird eyes, animalistic traits, an animal corporation.

The second thing Stone noticed was how erratic the demon was. He seemed to take pleasure in other's misery. At least he enjoyed his job.

...which was obviously bad because the US Government were being corrupted.

The third thing Stone noticed was that he clearly wasn't sucking up to the general introducing him. In fact, he was doing far from it. Actually, he was throwing insults towards him.

Judging by the General's tone when he managed to get a word in, this was a common experience to have with Robotnik. To be honest, it wasn't anything shocking. Demons were naturally bad mannered and rude.

This was going to be a long assignment.

\- - -

  
He should have said no. He should have refused the job.

Pretending to be the assistant for this maniac (or, as one of the humans had put it - 'overgrown babysitter') was absolute _torture_.

Surviving hellfire would've been an easier task.

"Clean the lab, agent," the doctor would command him to do. Then, after it was spotless there was suddenly a brand new cobweb in an area he supposedly missed. He did not miss the area. He checked every spot _multiple_ times.

It was almost like a certain someone was creating more grime with the power of a miracle. That good-for-nothing bastard.

"Make me a coffee, agent," he ordered him on the third day.

Now, shockingly enough Stone had heard of coffee. He knew it was a drink. What the demon was drinking it for didn't concern Stone. However, the practice of making it?

No clue whatsoever. He had to ask another agent for guidance. The sheer embarrassment of having to create a pathetic little backstory on why he didn't know how to make a simple cup of coffee just to guilt trip a 28-year-old woman into making one for him would have been punishment enough.

No, the true punishment occurred when he returned with the coffee. Upon entering the lab, the doctor scowled.

"I know you didn't make it yourself Stone," he stated, then sighed. Pointing a finger at the wall, he pierced his many eyes into Stone's.

"Pin yourself against the wall."

Stone blinked. He must be hearing wrong. Why would the doctor even say that fo-

"I GAVE YOU AN ORDER, AGENT STONE. PIN. YOURSELF. TO. THE. FUCKING. WALL." the doctor shouted, slamming his fist against the desk beside him.

Stone pushed himself as hard as he could against the wall.

It was rare for an angel to feel fear towards something or someone other than God Herself. This was one of the few occasions in which Stone felt genuinely terrified.

One 30 minute rant later, Stone went to make another cup of coffee. With no experience, he tried desperately to use what that lady had shown him as a guide.

Bringing the coffee back, he handed the doctor his sad attempt.

And despite the hatred in Robotnik's voice minutes prior, he smiled. It was subtle, almost as if he resented his form for doing the action, yet it was still there.

"It's adequate, good job agent," he said with a nod. How the coffee was even drinkable would forever be a mystery to Stone.

Yes. The demeaning tasks were definitely a reason to want to quit. But perhaps there was something else to this demon. Something pleasant.

Perhaps, just perhaps, She had left some form of good within him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone comes to more realisations, and a barrier is removed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's like 12 am rn and im sat here updating a stobotnik fanfic lord save me

A month into the assignment, and Stone had grown used to the doctor. Sure, he was annoying and harsh, but to be fair to him he WAS a demon. That was kind of a given, considering his circumstances.

Unfortunately, nothing Stone had managed to obtain as information was useful whatsoever. Sure, there were the robots - for some reason named 'Badniks' - but unfortunately that wasn't any interest to them. After all, some of the archangels would never grasp the concept of a creation from man. Evidently, they didn't give humans enough credit.

' _They're your superiors, St- Avniel. Stop thinking of them like they're idiots_ ,' Stone thought to himself.

Nonetheless, it was needless to say that the first meeting had gone _terribly_.

In fact, it was _appallingly bad_.

It had involved Stone explaining the purpose of war robots to a room full of angels living under a rock. Of course, Stone would've been the same a month earlier, but unfortunately the Doctor had quickly filled him in on why the robots had guns attached. And why it was a superior method to sending human soldiers out to battle.

It also delved into a debate over why a demon would drink coffee. After all, there was no need for him to drink the substance - he had nothing to gain from it. The idea that he might just simply enjoy the taste was quickly shut down by Stone's superiors.

At the end of the meeting, one particular archangel (Stone didn't pay much attention to who it was. Couldn't have been Gabriel, he was dealing with some important news from Hell. Perhaps it was one of his lackeys?) called him over for a one-to-one chat. A chat which had a vague familiarity to a certain demon's rants.

At least Robotnik didn't punch him for doing a poor job. 

Being hit, surprisingly enough, didn't shock him. After all, he didn't collect enough information to be useful. They needed the techniques he was using to persuade them into sin.

It sounded easy to find in practice. Of course it did. "Just observe his behaviour," they'd advise if he asked for help.

There was one issue.

Robotnik did not convince. He did not demand. He did not corrupt.

Sure, his technology was the most advanced thing humans would see for the next century at least, but not once did Stone witness a proper corruption.

The only miracles Robotnik performed were for his own amusement. Not to trap someone into a lifelong contract with drastic consequences.

Upon many hours of contemplating why he hadn't found anything, Stone came to a surprising conclusion.

Perhaps the humans were choosing to sin, without a biased influence?

_Oh_.

_**Oh God**_.

\---

During Stone's second month on the job, he spent every free hour researching the stupid wars humans got into.

Robotnik had been (obviously) confused to begin with. Why Stone was bringing history textbooks to the lab was beyond understanding. He didn't ask, however, which Stone was greatful for.

After all, how do you explain that to what's supposedly your greatest enemy?

" _Oh, sorry, sir, I need to learn about every war that's ever happened because I'm actually supposed to be spying on you (yes, I am in fact aware that you are a demon, hilarious considering I'm an angel) and Heaven thinks you're going to cause another world war. Would you perhaps like another cup of coffee_?"

Robotnik would probably get a badnik to spray bullets into his corporation. Then, he'd have to suffer the joys of more paperwork.

Within Stone's research, he had come to two conclusions.

Either A.) Demons were extremely good at their job (especially the one named A.J. Crowley, formally Crawley, who claimed that he started multiple wars on Earth). That everything that he was told up in Heaven was factually correct. 

There were many issues with this theory. Demons tended to work small. They'd focus on a priest - or something similar. Secondly, they chose quick corruptions over long, drawn out ones. It saved time, and it was an easier method to deal with.

Unfortunately, it seemed that the second option was more likely.

God's children had decided to turn on their creator. They had delved into the realm of sin themselves.

Great. The mission was useless.

Robotnik was simply taking credit for everything. Trying to get into Hell's good (bad?) books. Attempting to receive a higher status than that of most demons.

It was funny, in a sad way. God had subverted everyone's expectations with her plans for the universe. She had left goodness in a demon, and instead given evil to the beings meant to look up to Her.

Everything he thought was fact was instead fiction. He was meant to care for these beings, yet instead they went around murdering one another on their own accord. How someone could love them after knowing that was lunacy.

Stone, for the first time in his life, wanted to be sick. 

\---  
At the end of the third month, Robotnik had definitely noticed a change in Stone's attitude. It was extremely evident.

For starters, Stone didn't smile as frequently. Instead, he stared off into the distance, unaware of his surroundings.

Despite Stone wishing that Robotnik wouldn't mention it, he did the opposite.

Robotnik had asked him what was wrong.

Well, that was putting it nicely. He agressively demanded, whilst Stone was pinned to the wall, to know what the matter was.

Stone whacked his brain for a decent lie. Instead, he darted his eyes around the room, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.

After a few minutes of the doctor staring deep into his soul, he came to a realisation.

"Oh."

_Shitshitshitshit_. He knew. How Stone was going to get his corporation through this would be a wond-

"You're feeling self-deprecative. Of course you would. That's the issue with humans - always so deep in their own emotions and thoughts. Disgusting."

Oh. Well that was partially true. Except the human bit, Stone was far from human.

"How long have you worked for me, Agent?" the demon asked.

"Th- three months, sir. Just over that, actually," Stone stumbled over his words in his reply.

"Yes. Are you aware on how long the majority of my previous assistants lasted?" Robotnik had lessened the distance between them. His face had relaxed.

"No, sir,"

"Three weeks. At the most," the doctor stated.

Before Stone could reply, Robotnik continued on.

"I know what you're thinking. I didn't fire them. They chose to quit. You've got an above average IQ, Stone, you can guess the reason."

Once again, Stone tried to reply, but Robotnik cut him off. The doctor was no longer facing him, choosing for his back to face Stone instead.

"Although they couldn't handle the stress of working with someone with my intellect, that wasn't their reason. Somehow, they had realised that I myself am not one of them."

His hands reached up towards his face. They fell, holding a pair of glasses.

Robotnik turned around. His eyes met Stone's. All four pairs, with nothing hiding them.

"Why you feel terrible is beyond me. Perhaps you have done something you regret, or maybe you just feel low. I do not care for the reasons behind your vile emotional needs. You are, however, an exceptional agent. How you've managed to survive me for this long is a mystery. You are a good worker, Stone. You are doing an adequate job. I will not have you feel negative about yourself in my laboratory."

Stone didn't know what to say. He blinked several times, trying to comprehend what was said.

"If you're finished with feeling sorry for yourself, you can go make me a coffee. Also, for future reference, learn how to make a latte. I can't drink plain coffee every day."

...And there went Nicebotnik. At least Stone could safely say that the demon cared. Cared enough to show him his eyes without a pair of shades in the way.

It was also noted that a pair of frameless sunglasses sat on the desk, in the same spot, for the rest of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when I'm gonna update this cause I have all the time in the world but trust me, I will.


End file.
